RWBY: The Unforgettable One
by ZafkielRagnarov
Summary: Death has always been the Judge of the Afterlife. Guiding souls to the nether and putting them to trial to see if they're fit enough to enter Heaven or Hell. Everything goes south once Jesus accidentally sends Death all the way to Remnant. How will Remnant welcome the Soul Reaper?


**Before we begin, I know damn well sure that no one controls life and death in the Bible. Only mighty G does it. But this is a "what if" situation. Sure there are those times where God sent down his Angels as personal bounty hunters to reap the retarded souls. But in all sense, the way Death is portrayed here is like a Judge and bounty hunter. Just clearing things up.**

* * *

"And your name is?" I asked the poor sod across the table.

"Nick Valentine." He said with a smug look.

"Pretty confident now eh, so, what makes you think you're going to get past those gates?" I pointed behind me.

"Because, I haven't sinned in my life. Not one bit." he crossed his heart.

"Oh really? Did you rape a 10 year old girl just recently?"

"I sure did." he said confidently.

BANG!

"Get the fuck outta here." I told the now smothered soul.

Putting down my Vierling rifle, I picked up the receiver of the telephone and dialled Satan. As the phone rang, a voice cackled to life.

"Ah Death, what is it old friend?" he greeted me heartily.

"Expect an asshole coming down into your domain." I told him just as I heard a fainted scream in the background.

"I'll be sure to enjoy this one." he chuckled happily before the line went dead.

Slamming the receiver, the sound of an alarm filled the white and cloudy void. Standing up from my desk, I let out a ruffled yawn before walking away.

Going in my usual direction, I would take the cloud stairs up and towards the Heavenly Gates. Pushing the Golden Gates open, the trumpets blew as a visitor had just entered heaven. Going up more stairs, I arrived at a large grandly decorated temple. Passing the pillars, my dark shadowy form attracted unnecessary attention.

As someone who harvest souls and guides them into the afterlife, it is my job to act as their judge and see if they are fit to enter the Heaven, or serve in Hell. If God so wishes me to hunt down souls in the mortal realm, I shall do so as it is his judgement.

Approaching a large dining table, there sat the most wisest men during God's heavenly reign. From Moses to Noah, to John the Evangelist and David. Just getting to be in their presence was quite overwhelming for majority of those who enter heaven.

"Ahhh, Death! Welcome. How goes the reception?" Noah greeted me heartily.

"Boring as usual. The souls just keep on coming and coming. The number of deaths this year have been quite high for the average count. Are the humans committing mass genocide again?" I told him.

"That I cannot answer friend. You have to ask Jesus for that or perhaps our mighty saviour."

"Speaking of the Mighty saviour, where is he?" I asked.

"Err, well, he has sort of gone off into his relaxing spot. You see, things with Earth haven't been going well."

"Well that explains something. Where's Jesus?"

"In the poppy fields or entertaining the newcomers. He should be over there."

"I shall take my leave then." I nodded towards him.

Walking off, I made my way down the vast hallway and appeared outside in a beautiful Garden. Looking around, I spotted a figure dressed in brown robes tending to the flowers present in the Garden. Walking up to him, he placed down the watering can and looked at me.

"Hello Death, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Just checking up on you." I replied.

"Ahhh, well, it's boring you see. I could use some company. Come, let us have a drink." he summoned a jug and two glasses.

"I'll pass." I waved my hand.

"Suit yourself." he shrugged his shoulders before pouring the drink.

Watching him down the contents, he eyed me carefully before moving the glass away from his mouth.

"Why do you always wear that mask? Take it off, you have no need to be ashamed of your looks." he said.

Sighing to myself, I slowly grabbed my mask and pulled it off. Grabbing my hat, I pulled it off and revealed my face towards him. Seeing Jesus smile at me, he clapped his hands.

"There, much better. See, you look even better now."

"I remember it was still around 300 A.D when I showed my face to you. At that time you had grown a lot on Earth. And now what? It's been what, 20, 30 millennia?" I joked.

"Time does fly by fast. Although the job doesn't." he scratched his cheek.

"I know, it feels like your father is making me become a bounty hunter now. In one year I have gone out on 2657 missions. And have racked up 698,056 kills. That's a lot of souls to guide."

"Funny, he could've asked Azrael to do it. Yet he chose you."

"What do you think? I mean, all my entire life I have been sitting behind a desk and judging the poor sods if they could enter Heaven or not. I did not expect to become a mercenary."

"Hmm, yes. Although the souls you reaped was for the best. Those men and women got sent to Hell and even Satan thanked us. It seems the human race wants to kill itself though."

"Have you seen the amount of bullshittery that's happening down there? The last time I went down there, some Wanker decided to wrap himself in firecrackers."

"Dear me, by the holy Scriptures what has become of man. Did Father accidentally drop a virus that makes all humans stupid?" he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I have no clue. Whatever it is, the humans seem to be falling into a catastrophic state. And even then, I don't want to be manning that desk alone." I groaned.

"*sigh* Whatever happens, let us hope my Father is doing something right. Which reminds me, he asked me to give you these." he said before pulling out a medium sized crate.

Taking the box, I set it down on the ground and began to pry it open. As the lid popped up, inside sat a neatly arranged row of shotgun shells. Of course, these weren't your ordinary shotgun shells.

"It's something he made. Of course, not containing my curiosity, I studied one of the shells. Whatever the hell these are, it came from Hell." he said. "How about a test fire?"

"Here? I don't even know what this this thing is capable of. Do you?"

"I wouldn't be asking now would I?" he furrowed an eyebrow.

"Well then, shall we have a sparring match?" I tilted my head.

"A sparring match it is." he smiled gleefully before a bright yellow glow filled his hands.

As Jesus stood there with a smile, he held one of the most blessed weapons in his arsenal. Holding a golden schemed Minigun, it was dubbed the Holy Scripture as it would destroy the enemies that dare defy the divine will of God.

Pulling out both of my Vierlingers, I picked up the new shotgun shells. Unhinging my Vierlingers, I removed the two shotgun shells inside. Replacing the shells, I pulled the frame up and primed the weapon and jumped back. Aiming my left side Vierlinger at him, we stood in utter silence. Weapons at the ready, the bell rang in the distance and thus our fight began.

As Jesus sprang into the air at breakneck speeds, be hovered for a few seconds before firing his weapon. Dashing to one side, I left a black trail in my wake as I avoided the hail of holy bullets from Jesus. As the ground behind my turned into ash, I aimed my rifle at him and switched to the lower barrel. Firing the 7x65R Doomsday round at him my gun roared to life.

As the bullet left the barrel of my gun, it discharged a black cloud of smoke before the bullet itself burst into a fiery flame. As the round soared towards it target, Jesus raised a hand and blocked the bullet. As the round exploded, it generated a smoke screen.

Using this opportunity, I jumped into the air and somersaulted over my target. Aiming both guns at Jesus, I clicked the firing mechanisms to the new Hellfire rounds. Discharging all four rounds and once, my vision was only filled with fire as a huge explosion engulfed us all.

Blown back by such extreme fire power, I landed on the ground in a smoking heap. As the fires extinguished themselves, I stood back up and reloaded my rifle with blazing speeds. Looking around, I narrowed my vision for any sign of Jesus. If anything, experience has taught me that it would take a lot more than that to put him down.

Hearing light footsteps, my ears perked up and honed in on the source. Concentrating harder, I felt the ground vibrate in an unusual pattern. Feeling the vibration increase, I broke my concentration and spun around.

As Jesus stood right in front of my face, he lunged forward with two pistols in his hand. As time slowed down, I had little room to react as he completely caught me off guard. As the barrels of his guns pressed against my chest, it discharged sending two holy bullets through me.

Thrown back by such powerful force, I crashed into the ground and dug myself a nice long line. Seeing Jesus come down on me, I quickly rolled to one side as my previous position was hammered with bullets.

As Jesus landed on the ground, he spewed up dirt everywhere. Summoning my Vierlingers, I fired the two .22WMR Longinus bullets. As the rounds exited the barrels with a bang they flew at their targets at the equivalent speed of a lightning bolt.

As the bullets hit Jesus, they let out a thunderous explosion as it also had the properties of lightning. Hence the Longinus name.

As Jesus flew back from the explosion, he crashed into a nearby tree and uprooted it. Switching the firing mechanism, I switched it to the Doomsday rounds. Aiming my guns in two separate places, I watched the tree carefully if he would still pop up from there.

Hearing loud movement, I heard the sound of branches breaking and the tree flew up into the air. Watching the tree, I realized it was a distraction and looked back down. Seeing Jesus blitz towards me, I aimed my rifle but it was too late. As my weapons were knocked out of my hands, we engaged in hand to hand combat.

Blocking his first punch, I slapped his second punch away and went right in. Elbowing him first, I punched his stomach before bringing my right elbow down on him.

As he reeled back in pain, he kicked my foot and sent me tumbling a full 90°. As my body lay motionless in the air for a split second, it was enough for Jesus to send a kick into my stomach sending me flying a few meters.

Landing on the ground, I pulled myself to a stop. Standing back up again, I took a stance and jumped forward. Sending a punch towards Jesus, he blocked the blow but was sent flying back. As he smiled at me, he twirled around before blitzing forward. Raising a hand, his fist met my palm and it let out a concussion blast.

Seeing the impressed look on his face, I channelled dark force through my right arm and threw a punch at him. Returning the favour, he caught my hand and it discharged in another powerful blast. As we jumped back, we zipped around the area trading blows now and then. It wasn't until a bellowing voice stopped us.

"ENOUGH!" the heavenly voice said.

As we both came to a halt, we stood in the dead silent and already decimated poppy fields. Breaking contact, we both stood apart and bowed towards the sky.

"Forgive me Father. We were having a friendly spar." Jesus said.

"How many times do I have to remind you that we have a sparring gym? The Poppy fields are a place to relax!" God bellowed.

"Yes Father. Deepest apologies. I shall repair it now." Jesus said before snapping his fingers.

As the area around us returned back to it's lushes state, it was as if the place was untouched by our battle. As the first wishing touches were made, I simply sighed.

"What do you have to say for yourself Death?" he asked me.

"I can only offer my deepest apologies dear Lord. I will make sure it shan't happen again."

"You'd better keep your word Death. Very well, you two get out of these fields. Go and bother someone else."

With that we quickly made our way out of the area. As we both jogged down the grassy path and pass the various statues and shrubs, I couldn't help but laugh.

"You done fucked it up now." I pointed at him.

"Watch your language, if father heard it you'd be in deep shit." he hissed at me.

"See that? Rebellious much?" I smirked at him.

"Of course. Now then, I want to show you something." he motioned towards me.

Following him down the path, we went left and right and up and down before arriving at a large white house. Engraved on the pillars was Jesus's name. Seeing as it was Jesus's house, it was a lot different when I last visited him.

"Did you get a renovation?" I asked in amusement.

"Yes, I needed more space for my projects. As you know, my second coming has been overdue and it's time I made sure it's ready." he said cheerfully.

"And how will that be?" I asked.

"I have created a portal that will directly drop me into the mortal realm below. I'm tired of taking those darn stairs. At least this portal will give me a fabulous entrance. The humans will be awed." he said confidently.

"Yeah, until one of them starts shooting you that is." I joked.

Well yes, there is that possibility. That's why I won't land in America."

"If anything, land in Jerusalem."

"Yes, my old home." he stroked his chin.

"So what is it you want to show me exactly? I haven't got all day, I have a desk to attend." I said while tapping my fingers.

"Come come, not far now."

As I entered his house, we went through various hallways and down corridors and multiple rooms before arriving inside a large room which contained a large circular object.

Gawking at the device, I looked at it closely as it was impressive by my standards. Seeing Jesus float here and there, he began flipping various switches before the machine came to life.

Seeing him laugh maniacally for a bit, it was like his own Frankenstein, only that it couldn't move and just acted as a portal.

"Now then, we're just gonna do a little test. Death, would you kindly step through and back. Trust me, it's safe." he said.

"Not on my life you won't. I am not stepping through that portal. You yourself said it works so why do I need to step through it?" I backed away.

"Come now, I just want to see how majestic it would look. I have monitors set up to observe you." he said reassuringly.

"Still, why would I do it. Can't you throw a spoon or something?"

"Ughh, if you do it I'll do your desk job for this day. You can rest. How does that sound?"

"Yeah sure, deal." I said instantly.

"Great!" he let out a triumphant yell.

Sighing at him, I moved over to the portal and stood in front of the now glowing hole. Seeing Jesus type on that computer of his, he pointed a thumbs up at me giving the all go.

Before taking a step forward, I changed my face into my usual skull like face. As a burning sensation could be felt over my entire head, I indulged in it as I have been used to his transformation a hundred times. As my gunslinger hat formed on top of my head, it rested itself neatly.

Looking back at Jesus, he simply urged me to step in. Rolling my eyes, I just decided to get this over with. At least I would get to sleep after all this was over.

Placing a foot inside the portal, I immersed my whole body in before I got swept into the spinning void. Feeling myself being thrown around, I thrashed my arms around before being pulled in another direction.

Whatever was about to happen next would completely out of this world.

As I exited the portal, I was thrown out and began falling towards the ground. Instantly turning into my wraith form, I turned into a black cloud and spiralled my way towards the ground. Turning back into my physical form, I turned around and saw the portal closing on itself.

As it completely disappeared from view, I realized that the test was a success. Now the only thing left, was to return back to Heaven and tell Jesus it was a success. Or so it would be that easy.

Chanting a few ancient words, I casted a spell that would let me ride up into the Heavens above without taking the long route. Waiting for the sleep to take effect, I stood there in awkward silence. Realizing that nothing was happening, I wondered why the spell didn't work.

Using my many abilities, I made a direct attempt to call Heaven itself. Receiving no reply, I stood there in confusion as to how no one could be answering my calls.

"Odd, this cannot be happening. Why is nobody answering me?" I asked.

Hailing the Heavens again, I only got silence as nobody answered. Frustrated by such events, I became irritated.

"I swear, if Jesus is silencing my communications, I will definitely make him pay." I growled.

Pacing around the area, I cupped my hands over my mouth and yelled into the sky saying.

"Jesus, open up the portal Dammit! Quit fooling around!"

Hearing my voice echo in the distance, I only got the response of a crow cawing in the distance. Annoyed already, I shifted my attention towards my surrounding. Until now I hadn't realized I was standing in the middle of a forest.

Hearing the sounds of birds chirping and various insect noises, it seemed like an ordinary forest to me. What country had I ended up in? America? Netherlands? Africa? Brazil? Whatever place I had ended up in, I needed to get out fast.

Walking past a rose, it slowly withered and turned to ash in my presence. Placing my boot over the cremated flower, I moved my feet before stepping away. As the rose stood there again, it was alive and better. Walking off into the surrounding trees, I might as well find out what country I landed in.

* * *

 **If anything, refer to the cover photo as that is what Death looks like. Search up a Vierlinger as to why type of gun he is using. Those rifles are used when you want to say "fuck you" four times over.**


End file.
